


Gone, Again

by aldiara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could destroy the world, only what is the point?</p>
<p>Written for the "Dead by Morning" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, Again

It's not in the papers. Why would it be? Some guy died in Tibet, of natural causes. Willow finds out by the usual channels, Supernatural Newsfeed, wooohooo-fucking-hooo.

She's still wet when she gets the news, some early-morning fuck with some early-morning girl, commitment long gone out the window with the rest of her principles.

_Werewolf found dead, probably killed by hunters._

She throws out the girl; holds on to her magic by inhuman effort. She could destroy the world, only what is the point?

_Huh_ , he used to say, to everything, ever. Willow locks herself up, and cries for days.


End file.
